


Ледяное пламя

by WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [19]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Heathers: The Musical - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021
Summary: Иногда, чтобы выжить, необходим холод.
Relationships: Jason "J.D." Dean/Elsa
Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133789
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021





	Ледяное пламя

У Эльзы снежно-белые руки, всегда холодные губы, глаза, будто покрытые тонким слоем инея, и сердце, выточенное изо льда. За каждое прикосновение к зимнему совершенству приходится платить собственным теплом, по несколько десятых градуса. Коснёшься двенадцать раз подряд — отдашь саму жизнь, застынешь статуей в вечной мерзлоте. Джей-Ди на этот шаг пока не готов, в отличие от Эльзы ему всё ещё хочется жить. Просто без морозной анестезии уже не получается.

Он мимолётно касается её холодных кистей, лёгкой щекоткой пробегает выше, приобнимает за идеально-белые плечи, с наслаждением ощущая, как от этого нехитрого действия мозг прошивает ледяными иголками. Джей-Ди блаженно выдыхает, опаляя теплом изящное ушко. Эльза дёргается, рефлекторно пытается вырваться и сбежать куда глаза глядят: ей всё ещё страшно до безумия. Весь мир ополчился против неё, потому что она отличается от других, выходит за рамки их понимания. И её, вот ирония, от этого не спас даже статус королевы. Эта мысль веселит Джей-Ди, он негромко смеётся и осторожно перебирает светлые волосы, похожие на отражённые ледяными глыбами солнечные лучи. Пылающий внутри него огонь ярости, существующий исключительно ради разрушения, окружают заслоны из вьюг и холода.

— Заморозь моё сознание, и я научу тебя бороться, — искушающе шепчет Джей-Ди.

— Преврати моё сердце в лёд, и я расскажу, как заставить их принять реальность, принять тебя и твою силу, — обещает он, подаваясь ближе, сокращая дистанцию.

— Искроши мою память, словно наст, и я стану твоим мечом и щитом, — просит Джей-Ди: он давно мечтает избавиться от груза лишних воспоминаний.

— Подари мне снег, и я засыплю им мир, как пеплом, — клянётся он, скрепляя клятву жаром дыхания. 

Эльза кивает (лёгкая коса спадает с плеча), поворачивается, утирая непрошеные слёзы, и обнимает сама — это касание ещё не критично, они проверяли. Тянется поцеловать, приоткрывая манящие прохладой губы.

Джей-Ди вдыхает пробирающий до костей мороз.


End file.
